Have you seen my brother?
by ultrayoshi115
Summary: With Owain and his friends gone for so long Morgan becomes tired of waiting for her brother to come back and decides to go looking for them herself. Its the revelation story but with some minor changes to help make this flow a little better.
1. Chapter 1

Cold.

That's the first thing Morgan felt. Did Owain feel this way when he came to this world? Did Owain even end up here or somewhere else? All she knew was that she had to find her brother and her friends Inigo and Severa.

It had been 6 months since Owain and his companions disappeared. Now Owain was prone to going off on adventures on his own since Grima had been killed and Robin returned. But he was never gone for this long and certainly never left without telling his mother and his father.

Getting up from the snow Morgan quickly surveyed her surroundings…to find nothing but snow.

 _Well if I want to find my Brother then I'll need to start moving._ she thought to herself.

Morgan picked a direction and started moving, hoping that she would find some kind of civilization soon. She also hoped that they shared a common language, or her quest would become even more difficult.

 _It's a good thing I have my fathers old coat otherwise this would be very unbearable._

Since Morgan had been studying to become a tactician like her father she took her father coat, a gift that was given to her since before she went back in time, although she could not remember how or why. She felt that having her fathers coat gave her some kind of tactical powers but in reality it was just a slightly oversized coat that was comfortable to wear.

Eventually she would find a small village. She entered the village and wandered a bit. There didn't seem anything particularly notable about this village. Being a newcomer to a small village attracted some attention to her and the village elder came to greet her.

"Well hello there stranger what brings you to our village?" greeted the elder

"I'm just looking for my brother. Have you seen a man with light blue hair, carries a sword, probably talking about his sword hand or something like that." Asked Morgan

"Hmm. No I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like that. Well in any case you seem tired why don't you rest in our village before continuing on you're journey."

"No that's ok I should just ke-"

Suddenly she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a green haired man in green. The elder seemed to recognize who he was

"A ninja? Is something wrong?" he asked

 _Ninja? What's that?_ Morgan thought to herself

"There are Faceless around the village. Its best if you stay indoors for a bit." The "ninja" replied

 _Faceless? Are they like Risen?_

"I see. Thank you. Please take this" the elder handed him a vulnerary

As the "ninja" was leaving Morgan followed

"Hey wait are you going to fight those Faceless things?" Morgan asked

"Yes. Why?"

"Well I wanna help. I've got a sword and magic plus I know a strategy or three. What do you say." In reality Morgan's sword skills left a little to be desired as she was only now learning from Owain before he left but she didn't let him know that

The "ninja" thought for a bit. This girl seemed confidant but looked inexperienced. But then he remember how short handed they were and how dire the situation was. He wasn't in a position to reject help.

"Very well. Come with me."

"Cool. Hey what's your name anyways?"

"Kaze"

"My names Morgan."


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan followed Kaze out of the village. Outside two of Kaze's companions were waiting.

The first was a white hair young man wearing white and black armor. He also appeared to not be wearing any kind of footwear at all.

 _It must be some kind of lifestyle choice but he must be freezing around here_ she thought

Then she realized that Kaze was wearing pretty loose fitting clothes as well. And when she got a closer look at the other person standing nearby she noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt or anything, just wraps around her chest. That and rather ridiculous abs.

 _Maybe this place is just naturally cold and their all used to it_

The white haired man spoke "Kaze did you warn the villagers?"

"Yes I told them to stay inside for now. Also I got some extra help" Kaze said pointing to Morgan.

"Hi there the names Morgan. I thought you might need some help."

"Thank you for coming to help. My name is Corrin."

"So where do we get started then. Where's the bad guys"

"Those monsters called Faceless are up ahead. My…brother Ryoma is trying to fight through them to get to some girls up ahead."

Something seemed off the way he said brother.

"Are you ok Corrin? You seem confused."

"Yeah I'm fine it's just…I'll explain later."

Morgan took a look ahead and saw a man in red armor. He was fighting one of those things alone. He was holding what appeared to be sword that emitted lightning.

 _Maybe it was just a Levin sword_

Suddenly he struck down the creature in a single strike. It almost seemed effortless.

"Woah is that your brother? It seems like he's got this covered on his own."

"Those monsters are closing in on the girls he's trying to get to. He won't make it in time if he has to stop and fight those things alone."

"Ok lets get a move on."

Before the group could reach the first batch of Faceless they were slowed by a sudden incline. Now inclines were bad enough but having them covered in snow made moving in a hurry much more difficult. That when she noticed Corrin kneeling down for some reason. Suddenly the hill in front of them disappeared.

"How did you do that?" she asked

"It's called a dragon vein. I don't know exactly why but members of the Nohrian royal family can use them to change things around them."

 _Nohrian? Is the kingdom their in called Nohr or something?_

As Corrin was explaining this the Faceless that were behind the hill started to charge them. Corrin quickly brought out his sword. It was a black curved sword that seemed emit darkness.

 _That seems like the kind of sword Owain would come up with_

Morgan took out her sword. She was still learning swordplay but she felt that this would be a good time to test her skills. Almost immediately she gets charged by the faceless, knocking her down.

 _Oof. Gotta remember to dodge._

She got back up on her feet and struck back. Corrin followed up, slaying the beast.

"Oof its been a while since I had to do something like this." Morgan said

"You used to fight often?" Corrin asked

"I'll explain later. Really long story."

Morgan looked on ahead. There must have been fifteen of those things left and they had a whole field to cross. Kaze and the other person who Morgan just now realized she never got the name of were of on their own fighting them off. Kaze was throwing what appeared to be knives. They didn't seem to do a whole lot of damage but then the other person would follow up with a big swing of a large club. Ryoma didn't pay any attention to what was behind him as he moved on forward cutting down things in his path. Because of this he was being tailed by the majority of the Faceless.

"If we can take some of the attention away from Ryoma he can get to those girls." Morgan yelled to the other group.

Kaze nodded in affirmation while the other person simply moved on ahead to fight the monsters. Morgan decided it was too risky to use her sword and took out her Elthunder tome. Her father had given her this to practice magic. At least with this she wouldn't have to get too close to them. Morgan would fire the magic at the Faceless and when they got too close Corrin would finish them off with a well place strike or two. Ryoma made it to the two women. The first had short red hair wielding a spear and rode a Pegasus. She ahad a fierce look in her eyes that seemed to ease when she saw him. The other had pinkish hair and wasn't armed with anything accept a healers staff, although it looked very unusual to Morgan. She had a somewhat frightened expression that also relaxed around Ryoma.

 _Maybe they're related? Brother and sister maybe? But Corrin didn't called them sisters. Hm._

With the girls rescued the party only had to worry about the remaining monsters. With them out of the way Corrin went ahead with Ryoma. Morgan took this time to talk to the others, specifically the person who she didn't get the name of.

"Hey there my names Morgan I never got your name."

"Im Rinkah. Leave me alone" she said while turning from her.

 _Jeez she made Severa seem approachable._

"Don't worry about Rinkah" said Kaze "She just likes her solitude."

"Hey can I ask you something real quick."

"I don't see why not."

"Have you seen my brother? He's about your height, light blue hair, yellow coat, probably talks in an odd fashion?"

"No I've never met anyone like that. Sorry."

 _Ah darn. I'll have to keep looking._

"Ok well another question. When Corrin was explaining the situation he seemed hesitant to say that Ryoma was his brother. Why is that?"

"Well you see-"

"That's because he was taken from us a child." Said Ryoma as he approached.

"Oh you must be Ryoma. I'm Morgan."

"Corrin told me about how you came from that village to help us. I cannot thank you enough for helping me save my sisters."

"Well you did most of the heavy lifting with that thunder sword of yours."

"You mean the Raijinto. Strange, everyone in Hoshido knows the names of the royal family and their legendary weapons. But you don't look like your from here."

"Nope. Just got here looking for my brother. The locals in that village didn't know who he was so I was gonna head out when all this started happening. I thought I might as well help since I was around."

"I see. Well I doubt I'd have seen anyone like your brother but I believe I know someone who can help you back at the castle. I must repay you for what you've done here for us."

"Well if you insist. Plus I'd like to get out of this snow."


	3. Chapter 3

_So I come here looking for my brother and I end up helping out the royalty of the kingdom I'm in. Oh well at least I got some experience in fighting again. Its been a while since I had to fight someone. Plus I found someone who can maybe help me find Owain. I just hope that he's not doing something overly stupid._

On the way back to the castle with Ryoma and the others Morgan learned some things about the place she ended up in. The kingdom is called Hoshido and is currently at war with Nohr, a kingdom that is across a large canyon. She also learned that when Corrin was a child he was kidnapped by Nohr and raised there. According to him the royal family treated him like one of theirs.

 _That would explain his hesitation in calling Ryoma his brother_

She also learned the names of the two girls Ryoma went to rescue. The older one with short hair was Hinoka and she rode something that wasn't quite the same as the Pegasus in Yilisse since men can also ride them. The other was Sakura and she's the youngest in the family.

Upon reaching the castle Hinoka and Sakura took Corrin to his old room while Ryoma took Morgan to a courtyard.

"Saizo!" he yelled seemly to no one when suddenly a figure appeared from the shadows behind Morgan.

"What is a Nohrian doing in our castle lord Ryoma." Saizo responded

"Woah. Where did you come from." Asked Morgan in shock of his sudden arrival.

"If lord Ryoma wanted it you'd be dead before you knew I was here."

"She is neither a Nohrian or a Hoshidan. I don't know where she hails from but she helped me rescue my sisters."

"Hmph. What do you ask of me lord Ryoma?"

"I want you and the rest of your ninjas to search Hoshido for her brother. She came here looking for him and she doesn't know where to start."

"Very well. What does he look like then?"

"He's got blue hair, usually wears yellow, almost always has a sword. Oh and hes probably with two other people. Ones a girl with long black hair and looks grumpy all the time while the other has dark blue hair and is probably hitting on a girl."

"Understood. If your brother is in Hoshido I'll find him in less than a week."

With that he left immediately, sinking back into the shadows that he emerged from.

"Gee does he always threaten people he doesn't know?" Morgan asked

"He's just…cautious. He's been a trusted ally to me since I can remember and he's served me faithfully."

 _Hmm that reminds me someone back home…_

"Well with the issue of helping me find my brother done I suppose I'll just make my way out."

"Oh no you mustn't!" exclaimed a voice new to Morgan.

Emerging from inside the castle was a woman with long black hair and a white and blue dress.

"Ah mother."

 _This is Ryoma's mom? But she looks young enough to be his sister. I guess I shouldn't be confused because my mom looks pretty young too. But then again I did come from the future. I think._

"The others must have told you about our new friend here." Ryoma asked

"Yes and I simply will not allow someone who helped my children to wander aimlessly with nowhere to go. There's a guest room that you can use until Saizo returns with the news of your brother."

"No I shouldn't. Having that Saizo guy help me out is more than I can ask for. Besides I used to camp out all the time."

"I insist. It would be very rude of me not to extend this offer to you."

 _It doesn't look like she'll take no for an answer._

"Alright then fine. Where do I go."

"Excellent. Oh I never gave you my name. Im Queen Mikoto."

"The name's Morgan."

 **Authors note.**

 **So I feel the need to maybe shed some light on things regarding the story.**

 **First off the reason why I say Owain has blue hair is because my Robin always has Blue hair. I really like the color blue. Either way this wont matter since Odin is blonde in Fates.**

 **Morgan doesn't know how to use a sword that much because she only barely started training with swords recently. This isn't based on anything gameplay wise since Morgan is op in those games but I want to portray that she still has a lot to learn and eager to learn anything.**

 **There is a reason why Morgan even showed up in Fates land but thatll get its own chapter.**

 **The awakening cast will have, at most, very minimal presence. And don't worry that wont even show up in fates land.**

 **Also Robin will be referred to as Robin since I always name him Doodbrodia and that's not the kind of name for a powerful tactician.**

 **Anyways thank you very much for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

Days had passed since Morgan first arrived at Castle Shirasagi. While the hospitality was nice and unexpected she still felt like she shouldn't be there and mostly stayed in her room, studying the tactics book that she brought along with her. On the few occasions she left her room she would explore the castle. This wasn't the first castle she had been in as she has been to the Castle of Ylisse but the architecture of the Hoshidan Castle was very different to what she was used too.

She also met the last two of the siblings, Takumi and Azura. Takumi wasn't very keen on having either Corrin or Morgan around and always had a bit of a grumpy look. Azura on the other hand was much nicer but she also had a solemn look on her face. As it turns out Azura was in a similar situation as Corrin, a Nohrian princess kidnapped and raised by an opposing kingdom. Because of this the two hit it off quite well.

Morgan was in her room when she heard someone opening the door. It was Queen Mikoto.

"Hey there come on in." Morgan said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"You've spent these last couple of days in here reading haven't you?" Mikoto said entering.

"Yup. My father gave me this book on war tactics and I'm trying to learn every inch of it."

"In any case, me and my children are going to the town. I've decided to make an announcement regarding Corrins return. Would you like to join us?"

"Hmm. Yeah why not. I need to get more anyways. Plus that Saizo guy should be coming back anytime soon so I figure I should learn as much as I can about his place before I leave."

"Splendid! You can join us in the town when you're ready."

Morgan made sure she was presentable as she left the castle, although she needed to ask for directions. The town was bustling with excitement. It reminded her of a busy day in Ylisse. She saw Corrin and the others ahead and decided to let Corrin have his family time. She heard from him that he had never been to a town like this so Azura was showing him around. Morgan got a feel for the culture of Hoshido and it was most certainly different than what she is used to. As time went on she heard people say that an announcement was going to happen in the town plaza. That's when she remember why she even went out in the first place. After asking for directions again she headed towards the plaza when suddenly a loud explosion came from it.

 _Oh man what happened_

She started to run towards the plaza when she saw that it was in ruins. It looked like something turned the place into a crater, although the statue in the middle was still intact. On the outskirts people were lying on the ground, presumably dead due to whatever happened here. And next to the statue is when she saw the strangest thing of all. It was a white and black creature with four legs and horns on its head. It had wings on its back. To its side was Queen Mikoto fallen to the ground.

 _Did that thing do this? Did it kill the queen?_

She heard a voice across the plaza. It was Azura and with her Kaze, Rinkah, and Sakura. They were unscathed somehow. She made her way over there, careful not to draw the attention of that monster.

"Azura what happened? What is that thing?" Morgan said as she approached them.

"Oh Morgan. A hooded man appeared behind mother and somehow took Corrin sword. Then he threw the sword to the ground destroying everything here. Then the sword shattered and flew to Corrin but the Queen blocked it." Azura answered.

 _I knew that sword was trouble. Although Owain would have liked it._

"Okay but what is that thing?"

"That 'thing' is Corrin. He turned into a feral dragon."

 _That's not a dragon I've seen before. Wait is Corrin a Manakete?_

"Where's the rest of the family? Are they okay?"

"Ryoma went to face the hooded man and Hinoka and Takumi went to look for survivors."

As she said this Morgan noticed these mysterious figures appear around them. They were humanoid but they were hard to look at, almost as if they were invisible. They had these purple flames surrounding them and they were well armed.

"S-sister who are those people." Sakura said cowering behind Kaze.

"They're not friendly that's for sure. And it looks like they are coming for us." Azura responded.

Luckily for Morgan she brought her tome and sword but she didn't feel like using her sword would be a good idea in this situation. Kaze and Rinkah were also armed but strangely enough Azura also had a spear with her.

 _It must have been lying around. I certainly didn't see her with that earlier._

"You said that Ryoma was fighting that hooded guy right? We need to make sure that these new guys don't interfere. Kaze weaken them with your dagger things and have Rinkah finish them up. I need you two to work on this side."

Kaze nodded in affirmation and left with Rinkah not far behind.

"Azura how well can you use that spear?"

"Not particularly well but I suppose it's the only option I have right now." Azura replied.

"Alright then just stay near me. I'm gonna blast them with some thunder and you whack them when they close. We need to get to Corrin and make sure that he doesn't get hurt."

"B-but what about me?" Sakura asked.

"I think you should leave its too dangerous if you cant fight."

"But I can heal you if you get hurt. I don't want to leave you." Sakura insisted."

"Alright but just stay behind and keep your head down. And stick close."

With that said the group of three made their way to the Corrin dragon, taking out enemies as they went along. These enemies reminded her of the risen from back home. But they weren't just the mindless drones that made up most of the risen ranks. They seemed smarter and faster, more aware of their surroundings. Eventually they made it to Corrins location. He was violently thrashing at these enemies and he didn't seem to notice the group.

 _Ok so he seems more focused on these things than anything else. That's good then._

Then she looked past and saw Ryoma fighting the hooded man. And he was losing. With every strike Ryoma made the hooded man parried it and struck back, almost as if he could read his moves. She couldn't get a good look at the man in the hood's face. But Ryoma was still determined.

"We need to get to Ryoma quick. Corrin is fine here." Morgan ordered.

Cutting through the enemies in between Corrin and Ryoma they made it to him before anything bad could really happen

"You can kill me but, you cannot kill the spirit of Hoshido!" Ryoma shouted in defiance towards the man who bested him

"Brother, no! You have to stop, we cant afford to lose you too!" Sakura pleaded as they approached him

"Sakura!. You're right. I need to fall back." Ryoma responded as he retreated from the hooded man.

"Heh. Heh. Heh…" was all that was said from the assailant as he seemly vanished.

 _Well that solves that problem._

Morgan surveyed the battlefield. The Mysterious enemies had been defeated Kaze and Rinkah were hanging back, no doubt exhausted at the whole ordeal. Then a new problem came to mind. The Corrin dragon was still there and was charging at the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan had to act quickly. Dealing with the mysterious assailants had left her and Azura exhausted. Ryoma was also in no condition to fight and Sakura couldn't fight in general. Then she thought that she could use her magic to subdue him but since she had learned before that dragons were weak to magic she might accidentally hurt him more than necessary. This put her into a difficult situation as she had hoped that this transformation had passed. But then that's when she heard Azura's singing.

 _Wow she's got a beautiful voice. But what is she trying to do here?_

Since Morgan didn't leave her room much during her stay at the castle she hadn't heard her sing before. As she sung she started walking towards the rampaging dragon.

"Azura! No! Stop!" Ryoma cried out as he saw what she was doing.

Azura did not waiver however and continued her march to the man-turned beast. Once she got close enough the Corrin dragon swiped at her with his claw.

 _Crap! This is really bad!_

Anytime that Morgan had to attack Corrin had passed as now Azura was much too close to her to not be harmed. Azura fell down and Corrin grabs her neck with one of his claws. Azura then whispered something to Corrin that Morgan couldn't hear. Whatever was said made Corrin release his grip on her as a light flashed in front of them. Suddenly Corrin was back to normal, clutching his head as if the whole ordeal had left him with a sharp headache.

 _Well now that problems over._

Morgan examined her surroundings. She saw that the once busy and joyful town looked more like a ghost town. It was a grim sight, not one she had seen since her Father helped Uncle Chrom defeat Grima.

As she walked around she heard Azura explaining to Corrin what had happened. He looked disgusted with himself. Then that's when Takumi and Hinoka returned from helping the people caught in the blast.

"This is all your fault! You killed Mother! I knew we shouldn't have brought this Nohrian scum into our family!" Takumi yelled at Corrin. Azura and Ryoma tried to comfort Corrin. Then he turned his attention towards Morgan.

"And you! I know you're working with the Nohrians! No one from Hoshido dresses like you! You're just here to help the Nohrains invade us! I should have never let Ryoma invite you to stay with us!" Takumi said walking away from her.

"Hey wait a minute! I've been helping your brother since I met him. And sure I'm not from Hoshidoo but that doesn't mean I'm working against you! All I'm trying to do is find my brother." Morgan responded

"That's a lie!" A new voice arose. It was Saizo, back from the mission of finding Morgan's brother.

"I spent the last couple of days on a wild goose chase trying to look for a man that's not in Hoshido. Your brother doesn't exist, and if he did he's probably in Nohr. You have to be a Nohrain spy sent to destroy us. There is no other way!"

"Saizo! Stop this at once!" Ryoma interjected.

"Lord Ryoma! Forgive me but for your sake and the sake of the royal family I must killed this interloper."

 _Crap this is getting even worse! No way I can fight this guy right now!_

Just before Saizo lunged forward he was interrupted by someone else.

"Please stop this. Queen Mikoto wouldn't have wanted any of this"

 _Its that guy that was always with the Queen. I think Yukimura was his name?_

Morgan had seen Yukimura during her stay in the castle a few times but he didn't seem to care for her being there.

"Queen Mikoto foresaw all of the events leading up to her death. From Corrin returning home to this tragedy here. Neither Corrin or Morgan are responsible for this but she couldn't not see who was."

Upon hearing this Saizo lowered his weapon. Takumi also heard this from the distance and he realized that he had made a fool of himself.

"Although strangly enough she also couldn't see Morgan in her visions at all. That's why she went to see for herself who you were and she told me that you didn't seem malicious."

After hearing this Saizo apologized to Ryoma and left, but before doing so he shot a angry look at Morgan.

 _Well someone doesn't like me. I hope I wont have to see him again._

After tensions calmed Yukimura then brought attention to the destroyed statue in the middle of the plaza. No one had payed any mind to the statue so it came as a surprise as there was a sword sticking out of it. Morgan was sure it wasn't there earlier but then again she didn't pay attention. Yukimura explained that the sword was called the Yato and it was a divine weapon that only a chosen few could wield.

 _So like the Falchions back home then? Does it hurt dragons like the Falchion does? Maybe it kills monsters faster?_

Suddenly the sword flies out of the statue and into Corrin's hand

"The blade has chosen Corrin!" Ryoma exclaimed

"Impossible!" Takumi uttered in disbelief. It seems that he still held some resentment towards him

"Corrin do you know what this means?" Said Hinoka after all this time. Morgan thought it was strange that the tough Hoshidan Princess was rather quiet.

"Corrin? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?" Sakura asked. It did seem that Corrin was in some kind of trance after grabbing the sword

Coming out of said trance Corrin responded with a nod. Everyone cheered, except Takumi who was still in a bit of shock, as Corrin had been chosen by a legendary blade. What he decided to do with it was entirely up to him however. Kaze then appeared in front of the royal family, looking concerned.

"Lord Ryoma! I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border."

"This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now… Death is too good for them. Who's with me?" Ryoma said in anger of this news

"Hinoka gather the troops. We need to meet them halfway before they can reach the castle."

"Understood." Hinoka called her pegasus and flew of in the direction of the castle.

"Takumi I need you to keep Sakura close by and do let anything happen to her."

"Got it. Those Nohrians wont even get close. Come on Sakura lets go."

"Corrin I'll understand if you don't want to participate in this battle. Stay in the castle until we return."

Corrin was unsure of all of this. In his heart the Nohrian royal family was still his family. But he had come to enjoy the Hoshidan family as well.

"What about me Ryoma? I'm sure that a little extra help wouldn't hurt." Morgan said to Ryoma just as he was about to depart for the battle.

"What do you mean? This is not your war. You don't need to be here. You should just leave. Keep looking for your brother."

Morgan felt uneasy at leaving someone behind to possibly die, but she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Well alright then. Good luck."

Morgan left Corrin and Azura alone in the plaza as she tried to make her way out of town. It was hard finding her way around when there was people but now its even harder when there's no one to ask for directions. Morgan was unsure of where to go next.

 _That Saizo guy said if my brother is anywhere he isn't in Hoshido. Maybe he's in that Nohr place? Id have to sneak around that army if I want to get there. Those guys don't sound all that friendly._

With a new location in mind Morgan set off for Nohr. While at the castle Morgan did do a lot of reading about the two countries and according to what she read the only way she could get in by walking that wouldn't take her straight to the army was from a place called the bottomless canyon.

 **Authors note**

 **Sorry about the delay ive been sidetracked by games, movies, school, etc. But im back. I haven't given up on this story yet and ive got some ideas that I wanna think about first before I wanna continue. So sit tight and have a nice day**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a day since Morgan set off for the bottomless canyon. Walking through the Hoshidan wilderness had been a lonely journey, with no one around except the wildlife. Due to a lack of foresight she didn't bring any food along with her, but hunting wasn't hard when you could shoot thunder from a book. Although eating meat that was charged with magic didn't make it taste any good.

Her mind kept going back to the Hoshidan Royal family. She didn't feel right leaving them in such a dark hour, even if it was their decision. While walking she heard the distant cries of battle, reminding her of when her father and Uncle Chrom's army fought Walhart's army. She didn't participate much in that battle but she watched in hopes that she could join her father one day. Of course war was a terrible thing and she knew that, but she also wanted to be just like her father so war was in the family business.

Eventually she reached the bottomless canyon. The atmosphere of this area was dark, nothing like what she say in Hoshido. There were bridges that connected to other parts of the canyon, so all she had to do was find the one that would get her to the otherside. But before she could cross any bridges she saw some figures in the distance. Curious, she made her way over to them.

It was Corrin and Azura! And a maid? And some old guy? She tried to call out to them.

"Hey! Corrin!"

"Morgan? What are you doing here?"

"I need to get into Nohr. I'm almost certain my brother is in there somewhere. What are you doing here?"

Corrin glanced at Azura, then back to Morgan. "I…can't say why. All I can say is I know who caused Mother's death and I need to get help from my family to defeated them. Both of my families."

"Well it shouldn't be to hard to get the Hoshidan family on board with this right?"

Azura spoke up. "We aren't with the Hoshidan family anymore."

Corrin and Azura explained to Morgan what happened when the Nohrians and Hoshidans met on the field of battle. Corrin tried to stop both of his older brothers from fighting, convinced that there had to be some outside force orchestrating these events. Neither of them believed him so he had to stop the fighting himself by taking out captains on both armies. This forced both sides to retreat but also caused both families to see Corrin as one of the enemy. Corrin fled and Azura followed, for what reason she didn't specify. Along the way they met Felicia, Corrins maid from Nohr who has been looking for him since he came to Hoshido, and Gunter a knight from Nohr and Corrins personal bodyguard, although they didn't say how they met him either.

 _They aren't telling me everything. This is kinda shady. But I know they are good people. Hmmm_

"So what your going to do now is try to convince your Hoshidan family then try to reach out to your Nohrian family right?"

"Yes that's the plan that we have."

"Cool, let me help you."

This came as a surprise to both Corrin and Azura. "What? Why? Don't you need to go to Nohr and find your brother?"

"Okay here me out. You need to convince your family to fight for you, and half of your family is in Nohr. I need to go Nohr, and if I went alone who knows what could happen. I help you get to your family, you help me get to my family. It's a win-win!"

Corrin and Azura took a moment to think about this. They knew they could turn down any help, especially since they were very shorthanded and potentially going up against armies.

Azura finally spoke. "Very well we accept your offer. But for both your safety and ours we cannot tell you who the real enemy is or where they reside. We can only ask that you trust us."

"Don't worry I trust you guys. So whats the first plan."

"Well first we need to go to the Deeprealm." Corrin responded

"The what realm?"

"Just watch. Lilith!"

Just as Corrin said that a portal opened. Corrin and Azura walked through, leaving Morgan confused. Felicia followed and Gunter hesitantly did the same. Morgan figured that she might as well. Inside the portal was a large fortress. There were buildings scattered about, along with a field growing some kind crops and a pool of water that glimmered in the distance.

"This is the Deeprealm." Corrin said after giving Morgan some time to take all of this in. "We can use this as our base of operations. The only way in is by calling out to Lilith."

As if on cue a blue fish holding a crystal ball floated by.

 _Wow that's kinda freaky. That must be Lilith_

"Time passes the same between the Deeprealm and the real world. So an hour in here is an hour out there. Its getting late so we should take some time to rest before heading out."

"Use these facilities as much as you like and then I will show you to your quarters." Lilith spoke

Morgan walked around. This place was vast, but also empty. There was no one else around, except a mysterious cloaked figure working in one of the stores. He didn't make for any conversation, so its possible that he wasn't even real. As the moon rose in the sky Morgan figured she needed to sleep. Thanking Lilith as she showed her to her room she opened the door and saw a rather small room with a desk, a bed, and a closet. Of course Morgan also forgot to bring a change of clothes so she hoped that there was some kind of laundry service. And maybe a bath too.

 **Authors note**

 ***sees the last time I wrote a part of the story* oh jeez. Uh Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, and Merry Christmas. Heck Happy New Year while im at it. So sorry for the delay ive been busy with school and such so I haven't had the time to write this. But like I said last time im not giving up on this story, it might that a while but there will be an ending to this. Mark my words Morgan will find her brother. But until then, thank you very much for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up in the morning in a rather unfamiliar place felt…well unfamiliar. Morgan had to remind herself that she was currently in another dimension that only exists to give her and her new companions a place to rest. This was probably the weirdest thing about this trip so far. Leaving her room she went to what she believed was some kind of cafeteria. The rest of her companions where there, except for Felicia.

"Hey good morning everyone." She greeted the room.

"Good morning. Felicia's in the kitchen making something for us. Although Corrin and Gunter don't seem too excited." Azura explained.

 _Wait didn't they say she was clumsy. Uh oh._

"Okay everyone I-Oh!" Felicia said slipping through the doorway, dropping all the plates that she was carrying. All five of them.

"Oh, I shouldn't have tried carry all the plates at once." She said realizing her mistake.

"Don't worry, I'll just come over to help out." Azura offered. Felicia followed her in the kitchen. Morgan got a good look of the remains of food that was meant for them. They were sandwiches, but it looked like they had been previously lit on fire.

 _Maybe she did us all a favor dropping the plates…_

"So, what's the plan for today Corrin."

"Azura told me about a fort near the border of Hoshido called Ft. Jinya. If we are going to get my family to help us, we are gonna need to establish that we don't mean any harm to Hoshido." Corrin explained.

"Okay sounds good. If they are your family they'll take you in with open arms if you explain yourself. But if I know anything about anything, it's likely that they've labeled you as a traitor so we are going to have to expect some kind of resistance."

"I didn't think about that. But I'm dead set on trying to appear peaceful. Violence won't fix anything here."

"Well I've read something before that said 'if you want peace prepare for war' or something like that. I say we arm ourselves so that if they try to attack us we wont just be sitting ducks."

"Okay. But I hope that we wont need to fight them.

Eventually Azura and Felicia came with their breakfast. After eating, the group set off for the fort Corrin mentioned. After a couple of hours, they arrived at their destination. The fort was rather small but there were sentries patrolling the area. Once they saw Corrins group they ran inside, probably to alert whatever troops that were inside. Then Yukimura himself came out of the fort

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face, Lord Traitor. And same goes for you Lady Azura. The Hoshidans raised like their own. And I knew I shouldn't have let Lady Mikoto invite a stranger into the castle. I knew that you were in league with the Nohrians Morgan!"

 _It doesn't seem like Yukimura is willing the listen. But why isn't Corrin saying anything yet._

"Corrin say something." Morgan whispered. Corrin didn't respond. He seemed heartbroken.

"N-no your wrong Yukimura. We haven't betrayed Hoshido. We aren't the enemy, and neither is Nohr. Can you please listen- "

"Silence! I won't hear anything you have to say. You've abandoned your family, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were responsible for the disappearance of Lords Takumi and Ryoma."

"My brothers are gone? It can't be…"

"You still call them your brothers? How dare you think yourself a member of the royal family. Guards! Capture them!"

"Milord. We are going to have to prepare for battle. Perhaps we can try to escape towards the forest." Gunter finally said.

"No, running wont solve anything here. We need to get inside the fort and get Yukimura to listen to us." Corrin responded.

Morgan looked at her surroundings. There was a squad of Pegasus knights coming from two sides outside the fort and soldiers gathering at the gate.

"Okay if we are going get in we need to act fast or we are going to be overwhelmed. Gunter can you stay in the rear to deal with the Pegasus knights coming at us?" Morgan asked.

"Yes of course"

"Great. Corrin, me and you are going lead and take out the enemies in front of us."

"Okay. But I'm hoping that we can avoid killing anyone. They wont ever listen to us if we do."

"Alright. That'll make things harder for us, but its possible. Azura you stay behind us and get anyone who gets in our blindsides."

"Very well."

"And Felicia…can you even fight?"

"Yes, I have daggers that I can throw. Although my throwing arm isn't too great. Also, I can heal which is something I'm certain that I can do right."

"Great. Stay behind us and if you see an opening to hit someone take it. And remember everyone Corrin said we shouldn't kill them so let's try to…disarm them I guess."

 _Crap this is gonna be harder than I thought_

Moving forward into the fort, Morgan and Corrin we able to defeat the enemies in front of them. There were a couple of swordsmen, who Morgan learned in her readings were called Samurai, and people who wielded clubs, called Oni Savages. Clubs were not used as weapons in Ylisse, but Morgan learned rather quickly that they served the same tactical purpose as Axes. Thus she told Corrin to focus on the Oni Savages while she dealt with the Samurais. Morgan could blast someone in the legs with her magic, then while they were down, she would go up and take their weapon away, although she had to give them a blast or two again to make sure they stayed down. The others could parry the enemy's attacks to through them off balance and knock the weapons out of their hands. Once the Pegasus Knights, who she only now learned were called Sky Knights here, Gunter would knock the enemies off their mount with his lance, in doing so not only would he disarm them but also most likely disable them for life. But at least they were alive.

It didn't take long for Morgan to notice that there was an Archer shooting at them from behind a wall in the fort. Once Gunter dealt with the Sky Knights, she told him to take her place while she dealt with the Archer and whatever enemies were there. Past the wall that the Archer was hiding was a Spear Fighter, something she was prepared for as she took out her sword to deal with the Archer. She had to retreat a bit but in doing so it allowed the Archer to take shots at her. It was then that she remembered the most simple yet effective strategy, don't fight alone.

 _Uh oh! This isn't good! How would father get out of this…_

The Spear Fighter came in to deal a devastating blow, when his spear was deflected by another spear.

"Azura! You came in just in time."

"I had a feeling that you'd need my help more than they would. Although I would think that a tactician wouldn't rush in blindly."

"Well I'm a tactician in training. This is all a part of the learning process."

With that said they defeated the spearman in front of them and moved on to the Archer who couldn't fight back against two opponents. Afterwards they regrouped with Corrin and the others, who had dealt with most of the enemy force.

"Ok it looks like all that's left is Yukimura himself as well as some lady next to him."

"That's Orochi, she used to be Mikoto's retainer. She likely has a vendetta against us, believing us to be the cause of all this recent grief." Azura explained.

"But I'm sure that once I explain ourselves she will listen." Corrin assured.

"Ok let's get going. Corrin, lets take the lead and – "

Before Morgan could finish her thought an oddly shaped dagger flew towards them, barely missing. It was Saizo, Ryoma's ninja bodyguard.

"In the name of my lord and the royal family, I must kill you here."

"I'll try to deal with Saizo while the rest of you deal with the others. If its just one against one this shouldn't be too hard."

The others went ahead to fight Orochi and Yukimura. Morgan had a good feeling that Saizo was looking forward to fighting Morgan because of the apparent wild goose chase he went on looking for Owain. She figured that all she had to do was blast him with some Thunder and that would give her the opportunity to knock him out. But because Saizo was an agile opponent hitting him was easier said than done. And each time he got the chance he would go in to slash with his daggers. On their own they weren't lethal, but Morgan could feel that there was something about these daggers that made her feel weaker each time she got hit.

 _Taking shots at him isn't working. And if this keeps up, I'm not gonna be able to fight back. It looks like im going to need to try a new approach._

"Ugh. I can…barely move."

Morgan collapsed under the pain. Saizo moved in for the kill. But as he came close Morgan shot him in the chest with Thunder, knocking him back.

"Easiest trick in the book. Kinda surprised this worked but I'll take it."

She moved up with her sword in hand keeping it pointed at him while he was still on the floor, reeling from the unexpected blast.

"I'm gonna need you to stay on the groud. It'll make it easier for the both of us."

"Hmph. You got a lucky shot."

Not giving him any chance she hit him with the back of her sword, seemingly knocking him out. Moving on she met up with the rest of the group. Corrin was fighting Yukimura along side Gunter and Azura was fight Orochi alongside Felicia. Yukimura was riding some mechanical contraction that vaguely resembled some kind of animal she read about recently called a lion. Orochi was using these floating scrolls that shot out these animal figures.

 _I guess that's what Hoshidan magic looks like here. Azura and Felicia seem to have Orochi under control, so I should help out Corrin._

Yukimura was keeping both Corrin and Gunter at a distance as his contraption shot daggers and he also fired from a bow. He didn't seem to notice Morgan so she took advantage of that, going to his blind spot and shooting the thing he was riding on. This disabled Yukimura's movement and dagger shooting. Thus, Corrin and Gunter were able close in on him and get him to surrender. The battle was now over.

"I don't understand why you haven't killed us yet." Yukimura said in disbelief.

"That's because it was never our intention in the first place! We only wanted to talk. Corrin now's your chance." Morgan responded.

"Alright. Listen we aren't the enemy, and neither is Nohr. There's an unseen enemy that seeks to destroy everything and I need your help to defeat them."

"But you have turned your back against Hoshido! How could I ever trust someone who has turned their backs on everything that I have loved"

"There's no other way. I must kill these enemies of Hoshido. No matter the cost!" Saizo said with a violent determination. Suddenly he lit himself on fire. "I'll show you what true dedication and loyalty mean!" And with a violent scream he charged forward.

He's going to try to take us down with him! Everyone get back!" Gunter yelled in realization

"Brother stop!" a new voice said.

It was Kaze! And Sakura behind him. The two came running in to the scene

"Saizo please! Don't hurt my brother!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you interfering! These people are enemies of Hoshido!"

"No, Lord Corrin is trustworthy. Back when I was a prisoner in Nohr he spared me and let me go, without even thinking of what consequences would come next." Kaze explained

"And even in this battle Corrin refused to kill anyone defending the fort. Why would anyone do that if they truly betrayed Hoshido. There has to be a reason. Please just listen to what he has to say." Sakura pleaded.

Seeing the looks on Kaze and Sakura's faces Saizo relented and flames died down.

"Fine. I don't trust him but I'll listen to what he has to say."

"Thank you Saizo. Our real enemy is a force that I cannot describe. But he caused the death of my mother, and is most likely manipulating the Nohrian king Garon."

"Is that all? You expect us to believe such a bold claim with no evidence? Do you think we are fools?" Saizo said in response to Corrin's story.

"Im sorry but that's all I can say. If you want proof then meet us at the Bottomless Canyon."

After some silence, Yukimura finally responded to this request.

"It seems like this has been a waste of time. Away with you I've heard enough."

 _Come to think of it this is a pretty farfetched idea. This is gonna be hard to convince anyone._

Feeling dejected that this hard fought battle seems to amount to nothing, the group turned to leave.

"Wait, brother stop!"

"Sakura?"

 _Does she believe us? She really loves her brother huh._

"Please take me with you. I don't know how to fight but I can be useful in other ways!"

"Lady Sakura? Why are you-?" Yukimura said flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry Yukimura but I truly believe in my brother. I know I haven't spent much time with him…but I know he isn't lying to us! I can tell by the look in his eyes."

"I don't know what to say. But I know when your mind is made up. I wont stop you…but promise you'll be careful."

"Th-thank you."

While this was going on Kaze and Saizo were having their own discussion. Morgan didn't hear any of it but with Kaze giving him a nod he went towards Corrin, while Saizo turned away.

"Lord Corrin I'd like to accompany you on your mission. I believe in you completely."

Corrin was taken aback by all that has happened here. He finally had some support, after it had seemed like it was hopeless. With two new members the group sets off towards their next destination, as well as find a safe place to call Lilith to return to their base dimension. Morgan watched as Corrin and Sakura share a moment together with Sakura showing her appreciation towards Corrin.

 _Aw that's so sweet. I probably wouldn't do something like that with Owain but it's still really sweet._

As they continued marching forward they heard a Pegasus. As it came close it almost crashed into the group but missed. Then two people dismounted

"Whew we finally caught up to you milady"

"Oh Sakura did you even realize that you left us behind?"

These people were Sakura's bodyguards Subaki and Hana. They heard that Sakura left with Corrin and flew off to join them. Eventually night fell and they made their way to a safe location that they could call Lilith. After giving a brief explanation of where they are, something that Morgan felt will keep happening as their army grew in size, everyone left for their rooms. Morgan didn't sleep immediately however, as she was planning a training regimen that they could do tomorrow. She needed to make sure that they were ready for whatever came next.

 **So that was a pretty long chapter…anyways I was thinking of also doing a Super Smash Bros fic as well but I wouldn't know who to make the main character, mostly because I don't know a whole lot of them. Id like to make it about Isabelle, because shes a cute dog, but ive never play new leaf sooo. Also can anyone tell me if Owain would be considered a Prince? Cuz hes the cousin to a Princess so does that make him a Prince? Anyways thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan had woken up bright and early, rather dark and early as the sun was barely beginning to rise. After getting herself ready she went to everyone's quarters to wake them. Since she realized that she didn't really know the members of this small army, she decided that a little group training would help break the ice. Of course, not everyone was thrilled to wake up at the crack of dawn. Thirty minutes had passed and everyone was awake and in the center of the fort.

"Good morning everyone! I figured that we should make today a training day. How does that sound to everyone?" Morgan asked

Everyone else nodded silently

"Great! First off we should do something to wake ourselves up. So everyone, start stretching because we are gonna do some laps around the fort. Three laps only. Sound good?"

Once again the group nodded in agreement. It was clear that all of them hoped to sleep for at least an hour longer. Some of them did seem more awake than others. Gunter was wide awake, probably due to his background as a bodyguard to Corrin. Corrin himself was awake, which was kinda confusing to Morgan.

 _Maybe he has some experience in waking up early? I'll have to figure that out later._

Kaze was also wide awake, Morgan assumed ninja training was tough and it was likely he was alert at all times. After everyone did their stretches they started their laps. Morgan decided to make this a brisk jog, no need to tire herself out. Subaki and Hana decided to race and sprinted.

 _Looks like their a little competitive. That could be a problem, hope they can sort that out…_

Gunter also did a brisk jog, slowing down occasionally due to his old age.

 _Eventually he's not gonna be that much help in a fight. Age is a terrible thing. Good thing I'm pretty young though._

Sakura simply walked, occasionally picking up the pace. Its likely that she's never seen combat but she did mention that she can heal.

 _Hope she's a fast learner. Otherwise there might not be much she can do to help_

Kaze was jogging ahead of Morgan. If he was anything like his brother Saizo he was likely faster than all of them. Corrin and Azura walked in a fast pace, as if they were having a conversation while walking. Felicia jogged behind Morgan but she almost caught up to her once or twice.

Once everyone was done with their laps they met up back in the center of the fort. Everyone was now fully awake, except for Subaki and Hana because they decided to sprint and were now currently lying on the floor gasping. They weren't sure of who won their race but was certain that the other one lost.

"Ok everyone. Now that we are awake, how does breakfast sound? Felicia, can you get that ready for us?"

Everyone groaned.

 _ **Meanwhile in Ylisse…**_

It was the day after Lissa's birthday. There was huge party the night before and all of the Shepards were invited. Of course not everyone could make it, either due to being busy with something (In Lon'qu's case) or not wanting to show up. (In Tharja's case.) But there was two people Lissa had hoped would show up. Her children from the future, Owain and Morgan. Owain was prone to going off on adventures but Morgan never missed a family gathering.

"Morning Lissa." Robin greeted his wife. They were in the castle garden, Lissa liked spending time there as most of the flowers there were chosen by her late sister Emmeryn.

"Morning." Lissa still had last night on her mind and she wasn't in the best of moods.

"Hey come on now. Last night was your birthday. Shouldn't you be happier."

"Well I would be. But I'm just…worried. Its not like Morgan to just not show up. Something must have happened."

"I'm sure everything is fine. But you know what, why don't we pay her a visit."

"But Robin don't you need to help Chrom with some-"

"Hey I'm sure your brother can run a country by himself for at least a couple of days. Although anymore than that and I wouldn't be surprised if we find the capital on fire." Robin teased. It made Lissa chuckle a little. "Plus I told him about this already and he said to go for it. So what do you say?"

"Alright. Lets get going then."

"Great. Get yourself ready and meet me in the stables. We are leaving as soon as possible."

After thirty minutes they met in the stables and set off. Morgan did not live with the rest of her family in the castle, rather she wanted to live with her boyfriend Gerome in the Wyvern Valley. So in order to get there, they'd have to board a boat heading for the Continent of Valm. After two days of sailing and a day of riding to the valley they finally made it to where Morgan and Gerome lived.

Robin went to knock on the door. There was no response. After a minute he knocked again. He heard some movement on the inside. As he went to knock again the door opened slightly. It was Gerome and he looked exactly how he remembered him. Black hair, black clothes, black mask…

 _Wait a minute. Gerome hasn't worn that thing since we killed Grima. Somethings off._

"Who is it…oh. Its you two."

"Nice to see you too Gerome."

"What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted visit. How's Morgan." Robin felt that something was up and he wanted to get a reaction out of him. But that mask made him stoic and hard to read, just like back then.

"She's…sick. That's why we couldn't come for Lissa's birthday. Sorry."

"Oh well lets go in we wanna see her."

"No you can't. She's terribly sick. And I wouldn't want you two getting sick either, so far from home."

 _Whatever he's hiding, he's hiding it good._

"Lissa, I have your gift in the back. Wait here and I can give it to you. Then you two can be on your way."

"Alright." Lissa finally spoke. "But can I get a hug? I came all this was to visit and I'd love a hug."

"Ugh, fine." Gerome opened the door. As he knelt down to hug her Lissa snatched the mask off his face.

"Alright mister. How about you start telling us what's really going on here." She said with a smug smile on her face.

 _Heh, that's my wife._

Robin finally got a good look at his face. Gerome's eyes had a sad look to them. Something had happened.

"Very well," Gerome said with a sigh. "I'll tell you whats going on. Come inside, I'll get some tea."

 _ **Meanwhile in the Deeprealm fort**_

Breakfast took a while, due to Felicia dropping the plates again. Luckily Sakura was willing to help and it went off without a hitch. After everyone ate they met back outside for some more training. Morgan came running out of the weapon shop, carrying plenty of wooden weapons.

"Alright everyone! Now we are gonna do some sparring. I've got these wooden weapons from the nice creepy hooded guy running the shop over there. So grab a weapon, grab a partner, and start sparring."

Everyone had a partner and began training in the courtyard outside the cafeteria, except for Sakura who didn't know how to. Morgan ended up being partnered up with Kaze.

"Alright so before we begin mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Very well."

"Right so when I was fighting your brother everytime I got hit with his weird daggers I felt…off. Like there was something wrong with me."

"Ah. Well first off the 'weird daggers' are called shuriken. They are the weapons of Hoshidan ninja. Each shuriken is coated with a debilitating poison. On its own it is not lethal but every time one strikes you it will sap your strength."

 _So that's why I felt weird. And he walked up to me expecting me to be down and out. I guess I got lucky he underestimated me._

"Great thanks. Now lets get this started pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? What are-"

Before he could finish his response, she blindsided him with her wooden sword. Unfortunately Morgan's surprise attack would be the only hit she landed on him. Like his brother, Kaze was simply too fast to for her to hit.

 _Maybe speed runs in his family. But now I know what he can do. It'll be perfect for my strategies._

Ten minutes had passed and Kaze was running circles around her.

"Alright, alright. Ow those things hurt. Even if its made of wood."

"I hope for your sake that you don't rely entirely on cheap shots to win your battles."

"Nah. I just thought it would be funny. But man are you way too fast. That's great! It'll help me put you into my strategies."

She called for the others and had them switch partners. She also had Sakura heal any minor injuries that would have surfaced. This allowed Morgan to get a feel for the other members of her army and how they fight. She saw that Hana was aggressive in how she fights. This allowed Morgan to dodge her less precise attacks but when she got a hit, it would hurt. Subaki was a bit of the opposite, being patient and not letting Morgan land a hit. Or at least trying to as once she landed her first hit he became flustered and a little bit sloppy.

 _I guess hes a perfectionist. That could be bad. And could explain how competitive he is towards Hana. Or maybe it's the other way around?_

Azura used the range of her lance, that she now knows is called a naginata in Hoshido, to her advantage. Her attacks were not very painful but she was nimble enough to avoid any retaliations. But she got winded rather quickly, possibly due to not being used to fighting much. Gunter was a veteran warrior, and although his age made him slow he more than made up for it in his power. The first time he scored a hit on Morgan he knocked her away. Corrin fought with a rather fancy way of sword fighting. It made his attacks hard to read but they were a little slow regardless. Felicia was very aggressive in her dagger throwing, not shurikens as Nohrians wielded daggers that she would see in her world, but they weren't very accurate. It was almost like she was clumsily trying to defeat Morgan as fast as possible.

"Alright everyone good work today. That's all the training for today. Tomorrow we can get a move on to where we need to go next. Corrin could you see me later, I don't know where we are going."

Everyone dispersed and went to go about the rest of the day. Morgan went back to her room to study some more while waiting for Corrin to visit so they can discus the next step in their plan.

 _ **Back at the Wyvern Valley…**_

"So your telling me that Morgan and Owain are in different dimensions entirely!?" Robin said in response to the explanation that Gerome gave.

"Yes, I believe so. That is what Lady Tiki told us when we asked her to search for Owain with Naga's help. Afterwards she went for the outrealm gates. But I couldn't join her. Naga said that if too many enter a dimension through an outrealm gate then it risks causing chaos in both worlds. She also said that whoever sent Owain and the others there in the first place also made it appear that they were of that world."

"And if we went in after her…"

"It would cause a great chaos to both worlds because someone from our world is already there."

"But why wouldn't she come to tell us before she left. The outrealm gates aren't too far from Ylisse." Lissa asked in confusion.

"She hoped to be here with Owain before your birthday. There must have been some complications but there is nothing that can do. We have to let fate run its course. I know what she is capable of. But still, I worry for her." A Wyvern roared in the distance. "And so does Minerva."

"Well thank you for telling us Gerome. Come on Lissa, lets come back home."

"Wait. I need to give Lissa her gift. Wait here." Gerome came back in the room holding a necklace. It had a blue stone with the brand of the exalt etched into it. "This was Morgan's idea. I don't know where she got it but I'm sure it cost her a lot."

"Aww that's so sweet of her. But I wont wear this until Morgan comes back. Ok lets get going."

The two left Gerome alone in his home. On the way back to Ylisse, and every day until they saw her and Owain again, they would pray for their safety and a swift return home.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

It would be a couple of hours in her room before Morgan saw any kind of company. It was Corrin and Azura knocking on her door.

"Come in!"

Morgan pulled up some chairs while she sat on her bed. "So what's the next plan. Do we move deeper into Hoshido or do we try to find your brothers."

"Actually, we were hoping to talk about you first."

"Oh? Well…ok what do you mean?"

"If we are going to accomplish our mission, we need to know, do you truly believe in what we told you." Azura answered

"Oh well…I'm gonna be honest. I don't exactly believe everything. I don't really understand why you guys cant just explain whats going on. And I don't even buy that you just so happen to run into someone like Gunter while at the Bottomless canyon. But…I've seen some pretty weird stuff where I'm from. So to say that I don't believe that there's some outside force calling the shots would be lying. I do believe in you guys, but I hope that you can tell me what's going on soon."

"Alright. We cant say what our plan is yet but I'm glad your willing to be reasonable. So the next step is we need to find my Brothers Ryoma and Takumi. We will be heading towards the Wind Tribe. Sakura said they went in that direction so we can ask the Chieftain of the tribe if he knows anything." Corrin explained.

"Ok then. We should get started on marching early in the morning. So I'll see you two tomorrow."

With that said Corrin and Azura left Morgan back to her studies. Since she was heading into unknown territory she decided to do some research on this Wind Tribe. Eventually she called it a night and went to bed.

 **Authors note.**

 **This one was a bit of a doozy to write. It's a bit of filler but I felt like doing something like this. This will also be the only time we see Robin in the story. Most likely. Probably. Anyways thanks for reading and have a nice day**


	9. Chapter 9

Corrin's ragtag group had started marching towards their next destination at the crack of dawn. They needed to reach the Wind Tribe village in order to avoid conflict with other Hoshidan Forces as news of their apparent treason would most likely spread throughout the land, leading to some unnecessary conflict. Morgan had asked Subaki to scout ahead so they wouldn't run into anyone on the way there. Not even ten minutes had passed when he returned.

 _That was quick. I hope that doesn't mean trouble is up ahead._

"While I was flying ahead I saw a small village under attack from Faceless. A whole army of them wiped out the village, and it looks like they are heading towards the capital." Subaki reported

"With big brother and the army busy fighting the war there might not be enough guards in the capital to stop them." Sakura responded

"Then we have to stop them now. Subaki lead the way." Corrin ordered.

With the group taking a detour they reach the remains of the village and it is as Subaki described. Buildings were toppled and corpses were everywhere. And Faceless ran amok, slowly shambling south of the village, no doubt moving towards their next target to destroy. The sight of the destruction was horrible and Sakura couldn't bear to look at it for long. Morgan herself also had trouble fathoming the destruction of the village, as nothing this bad ever happened while she was in Ylisse or Valm during the war with Walhart.

 _I wonder if Father ever ran into problems like this. I wonder if Owain had to fight these things while hes been here._

"Morgan, I think we need to split up if we are gonna eliminate all of them without one getting away." Corrin said, interrupting Morgan in her thoughts.

"R-right! Who knows whats going to happen if even a single one of these things are left alive. Hana, Subaki you two need to clear out the village. Sakura stay with them but don't get too close to any of those things. Kaze stay close to Sakura and take out any that too close. And try to find any survivors understood?"

They all nodded in agreement and went ahead, Sakura still trembling at what was happening.

"The rest of us need to cross that bridge and into the forest south of the village. We are probably gonna run into most of them so we got our work cut out for us."

With that said the remaining group went ahead, killing each of the monsters they passed by. None of them ever went down without a fight but if any of them ever got a hit in Felicia was able to heal it away. Eventually the Faceless were split up, with the larger group in the forest and a smaller group to the east of them. Morgan told Gunter to take out the stragglers while the rest of them went into the forest. Oddly enough the Faceless didn't pay them any mind, assuming they even had minds, and appeared to be looking for something. This made them easy to deal with but also piqued Morgans curiosity and confusion.

Eventually Morgan heard something faint in the distance, which stood out amidst the growls and roars of the Faceless.

"Hey Corrin do you hear that?" Morgan whispered

"Yeah it sounds like…crying? I think someone's in here." Corrin responded

Eventually they came across the source of the crying, a girl who didn't look much older than Sakura. She had brown hair and freckles and was holding on to what appeared to be a makeshift spear.

"Hey are you ok? We are here to help." Corrin called out to her in a reassuring manner

" N-no. No m-my mother. And my friends…" the girl said before crying again, this time slightly louder

"Hey listen everything is going to be alright." Morgan said in an attempt to calm her

"But what about my friends. They're all gone. And my mother. She wouldn't take my hand!"

"Listen, I'm that all the people that cared about you wouldn't want you to join them. Just stick with us and we will keep you safe alright?" Morgan reasoned. This time it seemed to calm her.

"You're right…I have to keep going on. And I have to fight! For mother!" the girl said with a newfound determination.

"That's great. So whats your name." Morgan asked

"I'm Mozu. And who are you people?"

"We can skip the long introductions till later. All you need to know is I'm Morgan, white haired guy is Corrin, blue haired girl is Azura and pink haired girl is Felicia."

With the introductions out of the way they set off to kill the remaining faceless in the forest. Despite Mozu's determination she was an incredibly poor fighter, something that Morgan caught on to incredibly quickly. Thus she took it upon her self to make sure she stayed out of harms way, especially since she looked like she couldn't take a hit. She would get some hits in hear or there with her odd looking spear but it was never enough to fell the creatures so Morgan had to blast them with Thunder before they could retaliate.

Eventually Gunter caught up with them and they exited the forest through the other side, where the last remaining few Faceless were. Clearing them out they came across a much larger Faceless. Gunter rode ahead to grab its attention distracting it from the others who were slowly sneaking up on it hoping to get the jump on him before he could retaliate. And ultimately it was Mozu's final strike with the spear that would put the beast down for good, avenging her village.

They met up with the other group, but they were unable to find any survivors.

"Well now what am I supposed to do. I have no family or friends left alive. I'm all…alone." Mozu said upon once again realizing her situation

"Hey listen. We can ever replace what you've lost but…we would be willing to take care of you." Corrin offered. Mozu's eyes widened with hope once again.

"You mean I can join your group?"

"Yes but you should know that we are on the run from enemies. And at any point they could come attack us from anywhere."

"I'm not afraid. I might even be able to help you guys. I'll join your cause…whatever it is."

Thus Corrins party gained one new member. Of course there was some objection from the others at bringing a simple farmer girl who didn't know how to fight, but they couldn't argue against the fact that she had no where left to go. Morgan on the other hand remembers what her father told her about one of his friends, Donnel. He claimed that when he met Donnel he was just a simple farmer but had a latent talent for fighting and eventually grew to become the powerful warrior that he is now. Morgan even saw him in action once and the power that he had in battle could not be described. Hopefully Mozu was like that as while she certainly has heart, she didn't have the experience that the others had.

The group set off for their original destination, undeterred despite the atrocity they had witnessed. Corrin knew that their journey would only get tougher and potentially more tragic as it went on, and hoped that the others realized that as well. Morgan on the other hand, was just along for the ride, until she found her brother.

 **Authors note**

 **Oh boy I should upload a new chapter how long has it been since I uploaded. Let me see real quick…GAH. Its been seven months!? Im so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was definitely not playing video games that just so happen to come out during that time about a boy and a giant key. And I was certainly not playing as a potted plant in a fighting game that lets you beat up a giant space dragon using a tiny dog wearing clothes. In all realness tho ive just been busy with school and stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a nice day**


	10. Chapter 10

Taking the detour to the remains of w village did not cost the party too much time. This was fortunate as between them and their destination was a cave that went upward in a large staircase that was, rather fittingly, called the Eternal Staircase.

 _Gods whose idea was it to make long stairs! There should be some type of stairs that move for you. Hey I should pitch that idea to Laurent. I bet him and mom could figure something out._

Azura was able to get Mozu up to speed on what their mission was, find Corrin's siblings and go to the Bottomless canyon. But what the end goal was she wouldn't say. This made Morgan realize that she didn't even know what the end goal was either. But that didn't matter to her, she was here to find her brother and go home. Corrin, who was ahead of the group leading the way, suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Everybody look ahead. There's a couple of Faceless up ahead!"

 _Did some get away from us from Mozu's village? But this wasn't the direction they were heading. Where did they come from?_

"They aren't charging us milord." Gunter pointed out. "Perhaps we have the element of surprise."

"He's right. We should strike now." Kaze said in agreement.

Without a word of disagreement from anyone they went to attack the Faceless. But something about this didn't sit right with Morgan. They seemed to be barely fighting back. And when they would their strikes wouldn't hit nearly as hard as the ones from before. Suddenly their appearances changed, and they were suddenly humans.

"Everyone, hold your attacks! These…are human!" Corrin said in realization.

"Oh no…these are members of the Wind Tribe." Azura said in shock

 _Why do I feel like someones watching?_

Morgan took her attention away from the unfortunate villagers and started looking around. As she turned she saw a faint light behind a rock. However, as she went to investigate there was nothing there.

 _Who or whatever that was must be gone now. Hmmm_

She turned her attention back to group. Sakura and Felicia were healing the victims of their assault. As they came too they all fled the scene immediately, running towards the top of the Eternal Staircase where their village was.

"So what should we do now?" Morgan asked.

"…We need to pass through the Wind Tribe to enter Izumo. We have to face the consequences of our actions. With any luck we can explain our side of the story." Corrin said after some contemplation.

With that said the group continued their march up the stairs. Between the tragedy of the village and this, the party's mood had soured completely. Some were taking it much worse than others. Sakura's eyes were watered at the idea that innocents where hurt and nothing Hana or Subaki said would help her in any way. She would eventually stop crying as they reached the end of the staircase.

Outside of the cave was a desert. Not too far from them was a village, presumably the where the Wind tribe resided. Halfway towards the village they were confronted with a small group of armed men and women wearing similar attire to the people they had attacked.

"Stay right there! You'll all pay for what you've done!" The leader of the pack declared

"P-please. This was a m-misunderstanding. Will you allow us to explain our selves to F-fuga?" Sakura pleaded meekly. The appearance of Sakura herself shocked the villagers. They had no choice but to adhere to her request, lest they evoke the wrath of her siblings.

"Hey Sakura, who is Fuga?" Morgan asked once the villagers left them alone.

"H-hes the village chieftain. I've met him once but Ryoma has had diplomatic trips here and told me about him. He s-should be in the larger building in the center."

The group was not did not have any fans in the village either, with the people avoiding them and shooting them glares. It was certainly an unsettling experience, something that Morgan never had back home. Inside the building Sakura described, apparently called Reppu Castle, was a muscular and bald man sitting in the center meditating.

"So, you wish to speak with me?" said the man, presumably Fuga, without opening his eyes or moving his head to face the group.

"Yes. My name is Corrin. You're the chieftain of the Wind Tribe, I assume?"

"Yes you are correct. I am called Fuga. News of your arrival got here ahead of you. News that you wish to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr. Starting with kidnapping Princess Sakura and attacking our village and people."

"No of course not! Where in the world did you here this news! We aren't planning on destroying any kingdoms! Our real goals is to seek allies to defeat-"

"Corrin!" Azura suddenly whispered fiercely. This caught Morgans ear. It seems that whatever the end goal is has a detriment to even mentioning it.

"What was that? What did you say!" Fuga said in frustration.

"I apologize. What I mean to say is that our true enemy is not known to anyone yet."

"So you expect me to believe such vague ramblings of nonsense. Only a fool would except an explanation like that. And I am no fool. Guards! Eliminate these invaders immediately!." Fuga shouted.

Suddenly a large group of armed individuals ran into the room. They were completely surrounded and there was no way they could defeat this many opponents, especially now that Fuga has gotten up wielding a club.

"Chieftain! Please wait!" shouted a new voice, one that Morgan hadn't heard in a while.

"Rinkah!? What are you doing here?" Corrin exclaimed.

"Ive been searching for you. Your departure has thrown Nohr and Hoshido into chaos. Rumors began spreading that you planned to destroy everything. But I know that's not the kind of person you are!"

 _Wow I didn't think this lady liked anyone! But I wonder what kind of history these two have. I gotta ask later._

"Hmph…The Flame Chieftain daughter comes to the rescue of this madman" Fuga remarked after hearing Rinkah's explanation.

"He is not a madman. He saved my life and I owe him a dept. You cannot kill him for a misunderstanding. If my father were here, he would listen to what Corrin has to say. Only barbarians would scream for blood before justice!"

"So you're saying I should believe him. Despite all I've heard of his intentions."

"Yes. On behalf of the Flame Tribe, I vouch for this man!"

"Interesting…then I propose a test then. Choose three champions to face against me and my strongest men. If you succeed, then I will believe you." Fuga declared after some thought.

"Corrin please allow me to fight on your behalf. You'll need my strength."

"Alright Rinkah. You'll go first"

With the first member of the team chosen, Morgan decided to volunteer herself as well. There was little objection to this as no one could say that her magical prowess was lacking. Corrin himself decided that he should be last member of the team. And with the teams chosen, Rinkah stepped forward to face her opponent. He was rather large intimidating man with a club similar to the one that Rinkah wielded. As they began fighting Rinkah dodged his initial attack and was able to defeat him in one strike, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Morgan was able to see how she was capable of this, Rinkah waited for her opponent to overcommit to an attack and she struck where he was most vulnerable. The man was out cold and had to taken away by his companions.

 _Looks like I'm up next. Wonder which of these burly men or women I'm gonna have to fight._

As she stepped forward she did not see anyone else from the crowd ahead of her move.

"So! Which one of you guys I'm gonna have to blast with some magic?"

"Excuse me! Your fighting me lady." Said a voice that Morgan couldn't tell who said it. She looked around for moments but was not able to see anyone step forward. Until she tilted her head down and saw someone who couldn't look older than twelve.

"So I've gotta fight you? Man, I'm gonna feel real bad about hurting a little kid."

"Who are you calling little? You're gonna regret underestimating me!"

As their battle began the young boy launched an odd-looking magical attack, firing off what appeared to be an animal from a set of floating scrolls. Morgan didn't want to take a hit on the off chance that this kid could be strong, deciding to dodge out of the way. The boy wasted no time firing another, but Morgan was not caught off guard at all.

 _He looks impatient. I'll just wait until he tires himself out. It'll just be a matter of time_

"I thought you said I was gonna regret underestimating you? Sounds like your overestimating yourself kid." Morgan teased.

"Those were all warning shots. Now witness my power!" The boy said in response. He began charging an attack. Morgan wasn't gonna just stand around and let him fire this one. She fired off a thunder spell while he was too preoccupied, hitting its mark and breaking his concertation. She began to move forward drawing the sword she keeps on herself. Before the boy could recover she was able to close the distance and held the sword at his throat, remembering one of the tricks she learned from Owain about forcing an enemy to surrender.

" _Now remember my sibling apprentice, if you have the upper in a fight you should immediately strike a vital point. Throats, chests, heads you name it! And while you're at it say something like 'Powerful vital strike!' Of course, if your trying to not kill someone then holding the sword at those points will get the point across."_

"Looks like I've won kid. You move even just a little bit and this thing is gonna hurt. A lot. Good try though." Said Morgan in a half sincere, half mocking tone.

"You…just caught me off guard! In one more second this battle would have been-"

"Yeah that's nice. What your name kid?"

"…Hayato."

"Ok Hayato, just because you know some magic doesn't mean you're all powerful. I could have the most powerful weapon in my hands but if I don't know how to use it then I might as well not have it. You know magic, but you don't know how to fight with it. If you had even just a little bit of experience then maybe you would have had a shot. Just maybe though."

With that said she removed the sword from his throat and went back to her group. Corrin was up next and he had to go up against Fuga himself. Morgan could tell with the way he carries himself, as well with his general appearance, that he has seen plenty of combat in his years. Corrin would be in for the toughest fight he's ever had.

"Through this test of strength, I will determine where the truth lies!" Exclaimed Fuga as he stepped up to face his opponent. Corrin drew his Yato and Fuga brandished his club. Their weapons met in a clash of strength, one that Corrin was on the losing end off. Being forced back, Corrin jumped backwards in order to gain some distance but Fuga wouldn't relent. He swung his club around with such force that Morgan could feel it from where she was observing the fight. None of these attacks ever hit their mark however, as Corrin was able to avoid each of his strikes even if by an inch. He would try to retaliate but Fuga would be able to parry each of his attacks with ease. And despite his age Fuga wasn't slowing down in the slightest, keep up with his younger opponent. After ten minutes had pass neither combatant showed signs of relenting, although it was clear that if the fight continued in this manner Fuga would win. Corrin had to think of something to turn the battle in his favor. Fuga attempted a large downward smash with his club hoping to finish off Corrin with one attack. This however proved to be his downfall. With such a heavily telegraphed attack Corrin was able to anticipate where the club would go and dodge accordingly. Afterwards he swung the Yato and finally hit his opponent, with a slash at his shoulder, staggering Fuga. Not wasting his temporary advantage, Corrin began to rush him and punched him square in the jaw. The force of his fist toppled Fuga over and Corrin held his blade out at him, securing his victory over the Chieftain.

"Hmm! Well done… I can see now that I was wrong about you." Fuga said, admitting his defeat. Corrin put the Yato away, hoping to be able to just talk like he intended to before. Most of the Wind Tribe who came to watch the battles dispersed, shocked that their chief was defeated.

"Huh…huh. Will you listen to us now? I am truly sorry that I attacked people from your tribe. We were deceived and we came offering an explanation." Corrin said, exhausted.

"I understand Corrin. I could sense no ill intent coming from you while we fought. You have a pure heart and the spirit of a warrior. You remind me of Sumeragi, he would have been proud seeing you now."

"You…knew my father?"

"Ah yes, he was an old friend of mine. We were brothers in battle. He even told me of that sword of yours."

This piqued Morgan's interest, thus she began listening closer.

"What did he tell you?" Corrin asked, intrigued.

"He told me that the Yato is the Seal of Flames. The Seal of Flames contains limitless power, enough power to topple the gods that created it."

 _Seal of Flames? Topple a God!? What in the world is he holding? It might make Falchion look like a butterknife! Man, Owain would love to get his hands on this sword!_

"Izana, Archduke of Izumo, should be more familiar with the legends than me. I suggest that you seek him out for information."

"Yes, our plan was to go there to avoid conflict."

"I would also like to provide you with help from our tribe. I believe that the best choice would be…"

"There is only one choice. I shall accompanay." Hayato interjected, having been silent since his defeat. "You all saw what I was capable off."

 _I saw that you went down in one hit after missing all your shots. Although maybe with a little bit of experience you'll be a master of your field._

"I agree with the kid." Morgan said vouching for Hayato.

"R-really!?"

"Yeah. I mean you have that well of a showing but hey, with some more training and experience you might even be just as good as me."

"You! How dare-"

"Hayato! What she says is true, as powerful as your magic is you require more training. I realize that having you experience the world be the best way to learn. Corrin, will you accept him into your army."

"I will, I am sure Hayato will become a great asset to us. Thank you"

And with that said the party left Reppu Castle and marched off towards Izumo. The sun was going down by the time they left the outskirts of the Wind Tribe. Once the village was out of sight Corrin called Lilith over to open up a portal to the Outrealm. The appearance of Lilith was very shocking to the newcomers so Azura made sure to explain everything to them. Everyone went to their quarters and decided to call it a night, knowing well that they were going to have to leave early in the morning.

Morgan took a moment to think over the rag tag group of individuals that had she was working with. She wondered if her father and uncle ever felt that their army got odder as the days went by. She had an odd form of pride once she realized that she had a similar role in this army that her father did, even if she wasn't nearly as close to Corrin like Robin and Chrom were. Thus she also realized that she should make more of an effort to strengthen the bonds of her army. As she pondered how to do this, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors Note**

 **So I beat one of the routes of Three Houses (Golden Deer ftw) and it made me want to write a fic about that game. Idk when I would but look forward to that. Or don't if you want. I cant tell you how to live your life. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
